Dream Guys
by KahelPanda
Summary: AU. You know Apollo, right? He's the one that sends you dreams to tell your future. Well, he did that to me. But, the guy in the dream is totally different. And, why am I in a waiter suit at school! Oh, where did the guy in the dream go? First fanfic.


"Who the fuck are you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what the hell? First I was going to work, expecting a horrible day, following the routine for the weekend. I close my eyes for five seconds, then I opened them and before I knew it, BOOM! I'm in a field, at night, even though it was morning, with no signs of people, except for you." He paused for a while, catching his breath. "Which brings me back to my question. Who are you?"

"Wanna look at the stars?"

"Wh-" His arm was grabbed by the person in front of him, sending him to his side, on the cool wet grass. The surprised teen shot him a glare, while the other continued to gaze at the stars.

"Oi. What the hel-"

"Don't you think stars are amazing?" The older looking teen stared at amazement at the young boy's face. He tore his gaze away at the the sky, his blue eyes, gleaming with amazement staring at Arthur. A small, peaceful, smile tugging at his lips. Blonde hair, a few shades brighter than his, with a strand of hair sticking out. Wearing only a white shirt and black jeans. Glasses, that hide the beauty of his godly eyes. His voice that sounds like ange- Oh what the hell was he thinking?!

"Hey are you alright?" The boy said, waving his hand in front of his face, in order to get his attention. His expression more like a four year olds unlike the one awhile ago.

"Oh, sorry. Must have dozed off for a minute there." He regained his composure and wiped his mouth to see if he was drooling, embarrassed to see it evident there.

"Nah. It's okay," he replied, waving his hand, with a friendly smile, followed by a small chuckle. _Relax, relax. This is all a dream. He isn't real. He isn't real. This will all be over soon, _he said to himself, as the boy in front of him continued to stare at the stars. But a voice at the back of his head said, _But, do you want it end? _Why wouldn't he want it to end? This was a crazy world his mind somehow came up with. And somehow, his mind came up with a person only gods could send. Oh, did he really want this to end? It's like a fan-

"Hey, hey! Are you okay?"

"Oh, what?"

"You know, you doze off a lot."

"Ah. Sorry. By the way my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." _Oh great tell your name to a complete stranger. Why not invite him to you house? If you can find it._ He extended his hand, wanting a shake; Which was gladly returned. "What may be you-"

"Wanna dance?" Again, he grabbed his arm, raising him up from his sitting position, and began motioning them into spirals. His hand at Arthur's hip, both hand in hand. While doing so, the background changed into a bright blue sky, and suddenly, they were enclosed in a bubble and began rising. The boy did not seem to notice and kept on dancing with his partner to an imaginary beat, as Arthur just watched in awe at the background, but mostly his partner. _This is impossible. This is definitely a dream. But a good on_e. He smiled at the thought. If he could live here forever, then that wouldn't be so bad. Arthur began to follow his movements, moving with grace. A dance he could never forget.

"Having fun?" The voice of angels making him escape his thoughts. As he looked at him, the smile was there, again. Except it was brighter.

"U-um. I guess so." At this remark, the boy started to pout. Arthur gaped at the look. He could give him a hover craft if he used that look on him!

"Guess so? That's not good enough! No! No!" He broke apart their hands and began to wave his finger, at his statement. "Come on!" Using the arm he had on Arthur's waist, he took him by the hand and ran, causing the bubble to pop, they began descending. Arthur began screaming, while the boy who had suddenly wrapped him in his arms, just continued laughing. He looked down, seeing.... clouds? Does that mean they were in heaven? Does it mean that he's dead? What the-

His train of thought ended as they landed on clouds. Soft, puffy and cool. It defies science. Another proof that he could possibly be dead.

His companion laughed heartily an loudly. While Arthur was being crushed by him, sending him glares.

"Now was that fun or what?" He said, getting off.

"It was not fun you git. We could have died!" Arthur sat in an indian sit, while the boy rolled onto his back, beside Arthur. Suddenly he turned onto his stomach. He was gazing, again. But, the direction of his gaze instead of stars was at Arthur. A small blush crept at his face, feeling embarrassed at the sudden attention.

"Um. What are you-"

He said with a smile on his face, and his hands on his chin, "Your eyebrows are funny!" Arthur stared blankly at the boy, as he began to enrage, placing a smack at his head.

"Git!" The boy did not feel pain, just continue laughing and laughing. His companion began getting up and grabbed his arm. Arthur did not protest to this, used to it and that he could be taking him to a surprise, somewhere. But, instead the direction they were going began to darken. Ahead of them was just a black part of space, the white clouds beneath them began turning grey then black. What the-

"Where are we going?"

"A surprise! Surprise!" His friend responded. A smile, brighter than before forming.

They kept running and running. God knows how long, but he didn't feel tired. Suddenly, he felt the warmth of his companions hand fade away. He was now running in some cursed place. He was in an unknown world and is unsure if he was dead, alive or dreaming! All alone in a part of the universe, which no one else has been to. And may be alone forever. He closed his eyes, hoping God would still hear him from there. _Oh, Lord. Where the hell am I? Please save me form this world which is unknown to me. I am not ready to roam the world with the dead bearing me company. So, I ask from you dear Lord that I may-_

"We're here!" He felt the warmth of his friend's hand returned and sighed in relief. He isn't alone anymore.

He needed to adjust his eyes for a while when he opened them. His friend, who seemed to have no problem with the light just hummed, keeping his hand in his.

The view in front of him shocked him. The dark path which he had gone through disappeared, leaving a paradise. before him was a pond, with a gazebo in the middle, bright marble pink. Birds of different colors were flying everywhere, different directions, but having an inexplainable melody. Surrounding the pond was a forest, beautiful and full of life. This place was more beautiful than anything that could ever be seen on earth. His arm was pulled, his friend again.

"Come on! Come on! This way!" He ran towards the gazebo Arthur's hand in his. They began running on water. The feeling of running there was amazing. Better than running on a field, or sky diving. In this world, anything is possible.

They paused when they reached the outside of the gazebo, for Arthur needed a breath. His companion just kept smiling and smiling. As of now, Arthur didn't care about who is or who he was, he made him happy. Happier than he had ever been.

"You're such an old man!"

"Sh-shut up you you git!" He said, panting, between words. The sapphire eyed blonde let go of his hand and began walking toward the seat built with the gazebo. He began patting the seat next to him, ushering Arthur to sit beside him. Arthur walked slowly toward the seat, since the beginning of this whole fiasco the boy actually allowed him to make a decision. There was a relaxed silence as Arthur stared at the ground while his friend, to smiled.

As Arthur sat down, Arthur looked at his friend. Again, he was gazing at the sky. The ceiling suddenly had a blur revealing the night sky, leaving Arthur believing it was a dream.

The boy beside him pointed toward the sky using his left hand. "See that star over there?"

"Wha?" He tried looking at what he was pointing, trying to find the one star he was amazed at among the others.

"That one right over there. The red one that's twinkling." At last, Arthur finally found it. The star was small, but somewhat bright enough to find if you work hard.

"You know what? That isn't a star." He lowered his hand, placing it on top of Arthur's. A small blush unfolded on his face, he tried his best not to punch the boy, again.

"Oh?"

"It's actually a planet."

"What?"

"Thats Mars y'know. This just proves that what you think that everything isn't what it seems."

"What?" The sound of a bell rung, echoing loudly, making the portal of the sky above disappear. "What was that?"

"It's time for me to go." His friend got up and began walking out of the gazebo, stepping on a cloud that suddenly appeared. Arthur ran out chasing after him. Another ring.

"Hey wait where are you going?!" He screamed, his new friend floting away. Another bell.

"Bye! I really had fun!" He began waving violently for his friend to see him. One more ring.

"WIll I ever see you again?!" Another ding.

"Of course you will!" The sound of the bell echoing loudly.

"Then, then, what's your name?!" Arrive, another bell.

"Oh, my name? My name is Al-" A bright white light shone upon him, 'Wait! wait' Arthur screamed, running towards him. Last bell for the show.

He shot up from his bed, hearing the his tiny alarm, that looked like a miniature version of Big Ben. He turned it off, placing one hand on his face. _So it was a dream after all...... Pity that it was. It's time for me to get out of my fantasies. _He looked at his unicorn statue beside his bed. _Am I right, Delilah? _

* * *

_If you say you deserve it_

_but someone loses something_

_Doesn't it mean that there's something wrong with what you deserve?_

* * *

_I thank you so much for reading my first fanfic! Well, er, chapter. It was longer than expected though. Inspiration from Glee, South Park, chocolate and diabetes. _

Since this is my first, I don't really expect this to be great. Because of that, please tell me if there is or there're somethings that are wrong. Especially, if they're Out of character. If possible, please tell me if I did something right.

Well, I'll rest now. Again, thank you for reading this. :)

Senpai, can you please help me? To help me please click on the hyperlink below and do as it says. Please?


End file.
